Deux City
A center of culture, art and activity, Deux City is built between two mountains overlooking the beach. This eccentric city is home to every kind of dragon the modern world can produce, and has countless art galleries, libraries, resorts and every attraction in between. This hotspot of culture does have a dark side, though- when the lights dim, the streets are no longer safe. If you would like to make a location in Deux City, please ask Rainbow on her message wall. OCs and groups can live in Deux City without permission. Location As stated above, Deux City is built upon two mountains on the coast of the SkyWing border. The first and leftmost mountain is Mount Oune, where the settlement began. The second and rightmost mountain is Mount Deux, which gave the city its name. On each mountain is a few separate tiers, five on Oune and four on Deux. Over the years, the different dragon breeds chose which one suited them best, and as such each tier has a higher quantity of one or two certain breeds. However, there is never an exclusive population of a certain type, and you can find all of the breeds on all of the tiers. Connecting the tiers are a series of bridges, usually wooden, although more modern ones have been made of metal. The first of these- the Gailfeather- was constructed by AviWings many years ago, and is very light and agile, holding up surprisingly against time. It has had to have more closings for renovations recently, however. The fifth tier of Oune, or the Pluie Tier, is actually the spread-out settlements on the beach that the mountains overlook. The Nine Tiers Deux is known for its beautiful tiers, of which there are nine altogether. Each one has a different name to reflect the types of dragons that generally live there. Mount Oune The first is the Terre Tier, at the very bottom of the mountain. MudWings and GeodeWings have a tendency to live there, and most of the homes are the original cave-carved ones. The second is the Feuille Tier, which is the second highest. LeafWings and RainWings have a tendency to live there, and most of the homes are wooden. There are also many plants along the boardwalk. The third is the Flamber Tier, which is the third highest. SandWings, DriftWings and FlameWings have a tendency to live there, and most of the homes are wooden. The creator of Snoutbrook lives and works here. This is one of the most populous market tiers. The fourth is the Sagesse Tier, which is the fourth highest. NightWings and some DriftWings have a tendency to live there. Most of the homes are the original cave-carved ones. It is well-known for being a center of knowledge. The fifth and final tier is the Pluie Tier. Whilst not actually on either mountain, this tier is on the beach that the mountains look over. SeaWings have a tendency to live there. It has many resorts and beachfront attractions. Mount Deux The first tier is the Fonce Tier, which is at the very bottom of the mountain. DeathWings and TrickWings have a tendency to live there. Most of the homes are hidden away in the cave systems. The second tier is the Lumiere Tier, which is the second highest. SwiftWings and a few IceWings have a tendency to live there, and most of the homes are wooden. It is the biggest market in the whole city. The third tier is the Eclat Tier, which is the third highest. SwiftWings, NightWings, DriftWings and SkyWings have a tendency to live there. It features museums, art galleries and other intellectual attractions. Very few actually live on this tier, and most have homes behind the various libraries or galleries. The fourth and final tier is the Ciel Tier, which is the highest. AviWings, SkyWings and IceWings have a tendency to live there. Despite being the smallest of all the tiers, the high-up locale makes for stunning views. History Pre-Great War Before the War of the SandWing succession, Deux was a small village of SkyWings attributed with its own unique culture and heritage. The SkyWings there followed an unusual religion of ancestry and praising your forefathers, similar to the DriftWing's religion. They believed that their ancestors would guide their actions in this life to prepare them for the next. During this time period, Deux was known for its exquisite fabrics and spices, and often was visited by the Queen of the SkyWings for lavish clothes and food. The village began to grow with the fame of these visits. During the Great War During the Great War, Deux City was neutral, a rare sight in the Sky Kingdom. The town had spread greatly and had colonized half of Mount Oune, and was beginning to build on Mount Deux. It was possibly one of the first intertribal city, with there being a small amount of SeaWings living on Deux's coastal area. It was well-known as a safe haven for those who wished to escape bloodshed, and had a strong Talons of Peace influence, something that earned Queen Scarlet's ire. Royal opinion of the city began to decline. Post-Great War After the War of the SandWing Succession, Deux City found itself entering a cultural revolution. When barriers were lowered hundreds of dragons poured in, each tribe bringing their own unique addition to the young city. Mount Deux began to be even more colonized, and Mount Oune was growing rapidly. The first bridge- the Gailfeather- was constructed to connect the two mountains, and what was only known as Deux officially became Deux City. Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia In the world of Neo-Draconia, Deux City has expanded to cover both mountains in almost entirety, and also build on the outlying beaches. It has thousands of visitors daily, it is a true hotspot of culture. Deuxians- the eccentric residents of Deux City- are known for their friendliness and hospitality, and the city is a major trading post for all of the other states. It is not known as a place for science, but for art and culture, a stereotype most Deuxians are proud to call theirs. Pyrrhian Wasteland After the nuclear fallout, Deux City was nearly destroyed when it was bombed. Mount Oune was hit the hardest and the anxious residents of Mount Deux destroyed the bridges connecting the two, leaving the crumbling structures in midair. After the Vaults opened two hundred years later, the Deuxians found their home city in ruins, with Mount Oune transformed into a nest for mutants and other dangers. However, the pride in the city remained, and the residents managed- with much loss of life- to enclose Oune in a strong barrier. They set up home in the abandoned buildings that remained, although much of the wooden structures were gone, the original stone-carved houses survived. The city became a home for those who were lonely and scared, and as always, resisted takeover by a group, staying lone and unique in the mountains. Mount Oune is rumored to be completely uninhabitable for dragonkind, and over the years has gained a reputation as a place to hide. However, it is one of the most contaminated areas in Pyrrhia, and few manage to survive behind the barrier. Culture Religion Although Deux City no longer has a set religion, they do have a tendency to believe in more paganistic values than other areas. This is a throwback to the ancient days of the Post-Scorching, when the small SkyWing community believed in many gods. In fact, you can still find shrines to these gods in the older houses, which are carved out of stone. Larger shrines are also scattered around the Fonce, Terre and Pluie Tiers. Deuxans have adopted some strange superstitions and traditions over the years. Most of them are just formality by now, but a dragon visiting can be looked on with disgust if they don't follow them. Some superstitions include the hanging of a sprig of hemlock over doors, the caring of a small bird in the house, and making a scratch in the wood as you leave a building. Worship of the goddess Seishi appears to be the most prevalent. Many homes dedicate a small nook in the wall to the fortune goddess, leaving her gifts of coins or fruit in her altar. Buisnesses often have a small statue of the goddess on a counter or register, again for good luck. On the Lumiere Tier, where the Great Butterfly Shrine is, dragons visit daily to leave the goddess offerings and burn incense in her honor. Butterflies are protected in Deux and it is considered a grave offence to harm one. Language Deuxans, like all Pyrrhians, speak the same language, however, they have developed a strong accent and their speaking is often accentuated with strange words from time to time. Deuxan accents are very noticeable, with dragons often rolling their r's and having a strong inflection on vowels. They can fade over time. The words of Deux City are scattered, with most of them being simple, sharp exclamations used when a dragon is surprised or angry. However, there are a few other words used for endearment or other purposes. Chervi ''is often used as a term of affection, especially for young dragonesses, and the word ''poulet ''is an insult. The Bonheur Fair The Bonheur Fair is an annual tradition in Deux City. It lasts for a whole week and involves parades, live concerts and fireworks. During this week, the residents are urged to go outside and spend time with friends and family, and lots of shops will migrate to the outside boardwalk. This event brings dragons from all over Pyrrhia to sell and buy wares, and see the festivities. They also usually have races during this time period, and winners are awarded special medals. Pyrrhian Kami Unbeknownst to most Deuxans, their city has a patron goddess in the Pyrrhian Kami: Seishi, the goddess of spirit. Her shrine is deep within Mount Deux, and can only be accessed through one specific tunnel system. The location of this tunnel is unknown, however, many hypothesize it to be hidden in the Great Butterfly Temple on the Lumiere Tier. If you do find the tunnel, you will be led down an intricate maze of traps and dead ends. Many dragons have died in the process of finding the legendary Spirit Shrine. However, deep inside the mountain is a beautiful, enormous cavern, somehow flourishing with plant and animal life. If you can reach it, you will be allowed to meet the goddess herself. Corporations and Locales This is a list of locations and corporations situated in Deux City. * McDragonalds * Nami Sushi * R.E.V.O.L.T. (just a base) * Snoutbrook Headquarters * Vampire (Sky Kingdom Clan) Important Members and Officials Mayor - wip '''Council' The council is used as a discussion base for the mayor to make the right descisions. These dragons are getting old, however, and soon younger dragons with more modern ideas will take the stage. Ask Rainbow if you want a council member! * open * open * open * open * open * open Category:Places Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls)